


Pennywise the Guard Dog

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Break Ins, Burglary, F/M, Protective Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Someone breaks into your home. Pennywise goes on the defensive!





	Pennywise the Guard Dog

You were the first to hear it.

 

You weren't fully awake but was stirring from a dream you'd been having where Pennywise had changed himself into a fluffy ginger and white cat and were tickling his soft belly as his paws battled playfully against your hands. That's when you heard it. A small noise that you had somehow managed to hear. You sat up a little, listening again for the noise. But there was just silence. You shrugged the notion off and settled down beside Pennywise, who was still sleeping next to you.

 

When there came a thud!

 

You sat bolt up right, and this time, you heard more.

 

Someone was in your home!

 

“Penny!” you whispered reaching out and shaking the sleeping clown. Pennywise grunted his sleep, but didn't fully stir. “Penny!” you said, raising your voice a little.

 

Pennywise woke this time. His yellow golden eyes glowing in the darkness. “(Y/N.)” he purred.

 

“Penny, there's...there's someone in the house.”

 

Pennywise's large silhouette moved in the dark, telling you that he was sitting up right. “Where are they now?”

 

“Not sure. Downstairs, I think.”

 

Pennywise moved off the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it a fraction before looking over at you.

 

“Stay here.” he said, lowly and then left.

 

As much as you wanted to heed Pennywise's words, you couldn't let him go out alone. Even though the clown could take care of himself. Cautiously, you got out of bed and followed your lover down the stairs.

 

Halfway down you stopped.

 

Pennywise was crouched low at the bottom of the stairs, peering out at the doorway which led into the living room. You watched with wide eyes as Penny's clown form shifted. The old fashioned silkened clown suit you loved so well began to tear away, the gloves and boots following suit. Instead of a large clown was now a large white wolf. Drool glistened and fell from his mouth onto the carpet (You had to make sure that it got cleaned). The wolf crawled down the last few steps, down the hall and into the living room.

 

You waited on the stairs with baited breath. Then there came a growl, a yell...a snarl followed by a series of barks. Then there was scuffle.

 

Then it all ended with a thud.

 

Fearing the worse, you leaped down the stairs and into the living room.

 

“Pen--!” you faltered, noticing the scene before you. You breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Pennywise looked up at you in his wolf form. His snout was covered in a large patch of blood. Beside him, lay a black clothed figure in a ski mask.

 

 _Idiot_ , you thought.

 

“You okay, Penny?”

 

Pennywise made a noise as though saying 'yes, my sweet, I'm fine'. You sighed with relief.

 

“Get yourself upstairs. I'll call the police.”

 

The wolf's form shifted. The bones cracked and splintered, realigning from wolf into human. You watched as it shifted back into the clown.

 

“Why? I can just eat him while he's unconscious.”

 

“Penny! Upstairs now.”

 

Pennywise pouted and reluctantly trudged up the stairs. You couldn't help but smile at your lover's silly antics. Snapping out of your stupor, you reached for the phone and called the police.

 


End file.
